


The Red Baron

by Miss_Lacuna



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Hermitcraft RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Wings, Canon-Typical Violence, Everybody has wings, Gen, Major Character Injury, Mentions of Blood, Minor Character Death, Phil is their dad, Slight swearing, War, besides Wilbur, but not edited, somehow beta read, techno is not related, the red baron- sabaton, tommy and wilbur are brothers, tommy has wings too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lacuna/pseuds/Miss_Lacuna
Summary: The story of the best ace in history of the Flying Army. Told by a friend of his, to his sons.based on The Red Baron by Sabaton.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	The Red Baron

**Author's Note:**

> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/702491850002399312/813685500720054313/IMG_20210223_111543.jpg
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/702491850002399312/813834772294926356/TheRedBaronGrian.png
> 
> Some drawings of Grian from this au.

A man was sitting in his house by himself, he was looking at his wings. They were battered to the degree he wasn’t able to fly from the time he served in the Flying Army. They called him the “Raven”, that was because of his dark gray wings contrasting the light coloured majority. Some also counted the meanings of ravens to, but he didn’t like to be remembered by those things.  
Someone knocked his door, stealing his attention from his nearly featherless wings. “Come in.” his voice didn’t have the happy tone it usually had. A tall man and a blonde child entered the house, immediately breaking the heavy atmosphere of the place. “Phil, can you tell us one more story about the Red Baron?” the older one asked. “You mean Grian?” Phil answered with another question. “Yes.” Wilbur’s answer was quick and simple. He sat down on the floor like a little kid waiting to be told a story. Well… he was waiting to be told a story from his dad but it wasn’t that similar. Wilbur had always looked up to the Red Baron, Grian. If he had wings like his father he would join the Flying Army without thinking a second time. On the other hand his brother, Tommy wasn’t into flying. He liked more grounded things, even though he was the brother who had wings. He didn’t use them saying that he was afraid of heights but everyone knew it was because he didn’t want Wilbur to feel out of place in a winged family. He also sat on the floor, next to Wilbur.  
“Grian… He was quite the rebellious one, if he wasn’t one of the best aces out there…” Phil started to tell his story about his old friend but Tommy interrupted. “Phil, we know that story. Why don’t you tell us about his last battle?” Wilbur nodded, agreeing to which story they wanted to listen to. Phil’s smile fell a bit remembering both his and his friends last battle. On the bright side that was also the last battle for most of their enemies. “If you want me to… It was five years ago, one of the biggest aerial fights to happen to this day…” he started his story about that grim day.

“The weather is really good for you Phil.” a blonde girl broke the silence that was between them for a while. The battle was tiptoeing closer and that was making most of the soldiers nervous. “Yeah… Raven will blend in with the dark gray sky.” The silence continued. The one with the dark green coat was shaking, hoping that no one saw them. He was an ace and one of the best when it came to surviving in the air but this battle was different. The strategy they had was heavy on the two aces plus False. They had to kill the other side’s three aces.   
“My red fireworks will look amazing today, won’t they?” Grian came next to them, swinging his crossbow recklessly onto his shoulders. “They will.” Phil answered, fixing the collar of his dark green leather coat. He also loaded his rockets on his crossbow. The time they were ordered to take off was now five minutes away. “Alright guys and gals, take off!” Grian shouted the commend, the whole squad taking off after.   
The plan they had crossed Phil’s mind. He and Grian, the aces, would try to take out the other aces, Dream, Techno and Fundy, out while False’s role was to protect them. The others were free to do what they were comfortable with as long as it didn’t interfere with the plan. They were basically ordered to survive.  
When they arrived at the attitude battles usually happened Grian continued to rise. Soon the enemy started to come into view. They were lower, giving them a disadvantage. The troops of the Flying Army started shooting them. Phil flew up to Grian worried. “The aces are not there, they may have a dirty trick up their sleeves.” He told him. The Baron nodded, surveying the air above them. “They can’t be above us. If someone goes higher than here they would get caught in the storm. The dirtiest trick they could do is attack from below.” he voiced his thoughts. “That’s illogical.” “And that's the whole point of the plan. Damn that Sly Fox.” He signaled that we were going down to False who was keeping a watch around while we were talking. She signaled back and shot a woman who was getting close to them.   
Grian suddenly shot a firework and the aces stopped where they were.   
“The Baron found us. Fire.” a voice shouted from where Grian shot a firework, multiple shots being fired at them after. “Shit. We’re surrounded.” Phil shot and took one down. “There are also seven people here. Including the one you shot now.” False dived down, switching to her multi-shot and shooting two other men. “Two down!” she shouted. Phil shot towards the fox, a green explosion happening. Fundy dodged it, using the firework as a cover to switch to knife and attacking Grian. The Ace got confused by the sudden change of weapon for a second, but shot a firework anyway. A blinding red explosion lighted the dark gray sky. They were both caught in the explosion but only Fundy fell down. Grian stood in the air, worn by his own explosion. He wiped the blood on his face, not sure if it was his or Fundy’s.  
Suddenly Phil felt multiple explosions on his wings and tried to shoot the light blue haired man who shot him but missed because he was now falling. While falling he saw False shooting the man and Grian landing a shot on Dream. 

Phil woke up later by footsteps around where he lied. He tried to stand up but was stopped by False. “Phil. You’re alive.” the girl’s voice didn’t have any evident feeling attached to it. It sounded like she wasn’t sure how to feel. “What happened after I fell?” he asked, looking around and trying to figure out the battle's outcome from the environment's situation. He could make out some corpses’ identities but that was not enough. False stayed silent for a while, biting her lip. “We won and I’m an ace now. We killed all of their aces too.” she finally said. “At what cost?” the man sitting on the ground asked, no victory came without its consequences. A long silence followed the question. False gave up in the end. “Grian’s dead.” Phil felt his heart ache, he had lost people before but this hit harder than any of them. Probably because Grian genuinely enjoyed flying and wasn’t only in it for the glory. He had accepted the name ‘The Red Baron’ but still in his core he was a man who enjoyed flying. “He and Techno shot each other as the last things they did.” False answered Phil’s question before he asked. He stood up, his whole body aching from the fall “Take me to his corpse.”. False tried to stop him but ended up taking him to their friend's body.  
“By the way Phil, how are you? You got shot really hard.” the new ace asked as they stood next to the dead man. Phil flapped his wings a bit, wincing at the pain. “Bad. Not sure if these guys will carry me anymore.”. False looked at him, pain in her blue eyes “So retirement?”. “Probably the best decision. I also have a family.”. The two stood there for a long time after that, mourning the loss of their friend.

Phil sat there silently after finishing his story. Wilbur and Tommy were silent too, the two looked at each other. “Hey, Phil. Could you also tell us why the aces were called the way they were?” Wilbur asked. They were trying to lighten the mood. Phil smiled, realizing what his sons were trying to do. “They called me ‘Raven’ because of my wings and that bird's meanings.” He started with himself and he also explained the day he became an ace, how he was still the only one to land all three shots of the multi-shot. “Can you teach me how to use a crossbow too?” Tommy asked his father who said no. “False’s blonde hair was one of her most distinct features and she was as quick as an ocelot. That’s the reason she’s called ‘The Golden Ocelot’” Phil told the story behind the nickname of the other one who survived that battle. “I know where ‘The Red Baron’ comes from. Grian wore red and used red fireworks to be distinct in the air and he also came from a family that had a history in the Flying Army. Right?” Wilbur explained the story of his idol’s title. “You're such a fucking nerd." his brother said the thing he always did whenever Wilbur started to talk about Grian. "At least I have a person I look up to." "Weird flex but whatever." Tommy switched his attention back to his father "What about the others? Their names sound really cool to like The Air Demon. That shit sounds so cool."   
Phil laughed at his sons and started to tell stories of the enemy side. "Well, they called Dream 'The Air Demon' because of his violent fighting style he had when he first got known. He adapted into a more calculating style later on but the name stayed." he stopped and thought for a moment. He knew his friends' stories really well but he had to think to make sure he was telling the right story. "Fundy was 'Sly Fox' because of his underhanded and crazy strategies. And Techno was called 'The Flying Pig' because of the way he dresses.". When Phil finished all of his stories Wilbur and Tommy started to make nicknames for themselves.

"Hey Phil, look I managed to join. I'll be the fastest one here." Grian landed in front of Phil making him jump. "Grian, be careful. You don't want to kill your ally because of a shock." False also landed, unlike Grian it was a soft one. 

"I'll use dark green. It fits with my wings." Phil and Grian were making their distinct coats. "Yeah… That fits. And I think I'll use red. Ohh… Wait, I'll also put a uniform flag. That will be cool." "Why? Because it means 'you're going into danger'."

"The Red Baron, Raven and The Golden Ocelot. We all have really good nicknames." False told to the men. It was the day that Grian became an ace and three of them got their nicknames so they were celebrating. "And you'll not mention me becoming an ace."

"You literally killed with that shot. If you ask me that three out of three was enough to make you an ace."   
"I became an ace in the end so I don't think that matters."   
"You have a point there. But you really earned the title."

"I heard your son looks up to me." the three were planning what they would do during the battle, until Grian interrupted. "How did you know that?" Phil looked at False. "Don't look at me Phil." she raised her hand up into the air. "Phil, I would love to meet with him after this battle. Even if we lose.

"Phil!" Grian shouted after landing a shot on Dream. "He can't hear us. I'm not sure if he'll survive it." False's voice cracked at the end as she reloaded her crossbow to hide it. "You go take care of the main battle. I'll take care of the demon and the pig." Grian was aware that Dream wasn't dead. He dived right into the green coated man firing a multi-shot. He was caught in the explosion again but he didn't care. His mission was to take out the aces. "One left." he said as he looked up to 'the Flying Pig' and the rocket coming towards him. He managed to shoot one last time before getting caught in an explosion for the third and last time in a day.

**Author's Note:**

> F.
> 
> I really enjoyed writing this. One of my favourite works.


End file.
